Corruptive Seduction
by ZenOne
Summary: Summary: Her freedom and one thousand dollars to start over, if Isabella is successful at seducing the town priest. It seemed an easy enough task to do, but months have gone by and the man has shown no sign of breaking at all. Will he finally give in to temptation? Drabble fic, updates every week.
1. Chapter 1

So, yeah, this is a drabble fic I'm writing because I need a break to ponder my other WIP stories.  
And if it isn't your cup of tea, sorry, just click the little x at the top of the page to leave.

My thanks to all the usual suspects, my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-reader, **Cassii25** and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart.

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters.  
**

* * *

The sins of the father are to be laid upon the children.  
**_Shakespeare  
~The Merchant of Venice~  
_**

Isabella Marie Swan stood in the middle of the parlor, shaken and helpless, as the stranger named James rattled off the amount of debt Charles owed him, ten thousand dollars. She was shocked and humiliated to realize she owned nothing but the clothes on her back, and even that was debatable. Isabella wanted to scream, to call the vile intruder a liar, a thief, and a scoundrel. Surely her father had not been thickheaded enough to fall into this man's clutches. Yet, James had provided her with proof, signed documents of everything. And so she was forced to remain silent, for she had nothing to refute James's claims with.

Unbeknown to his daughter, Charles had been a gambler, and a heavy drinker that frequented brothels and taverns after Isabella's mother had passed away. His reckless drinking had led to his demise the previous week, when in his stupor he keeled over and never woke up. He left his only daughter alone in the world, but that was the least of her worries, for her father had left a massive amount of debt behind as well.

A debt that James wanted to make sure that Isabella paid, even though she was only eighteen, innocent, and unaware of her father's activities. It was not custom for a daughter to question her father's whereabouts. Isabella missed Charles; he had seemed distant and preoccupied since her mother's passing. Of course she never would have guessed that he was wasting away their money in attempt to drown out his sorrow. Miserable and alone, Isabella buried Charlie next to her mother.

This evening, James had shown up at her doorstep, demanding that her father's debt be paid in full. Isabella finally realized the horrible things her father had done; at the same time discovering she had no money in her name. Her father had already gambled away the house, his life savings, and Isabella's dowry money.

With a heavy heart, Isabella awaited for the stranger to decide her fate.

* * *

So, thoughts? I'd love to hear them.  
See you again next week!

xoxx  
Zen


	2. Chapter 2

My thanks to all the usual suspects, my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-reader, **Cassii25** and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart.

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters. **

I would like to thank the author of, **Salacious**, **cutestkidsmom,** for recommending this fic to her readers. ~mwah~ thank you very much! If you aren't reading her story, you should!

* * *

When the silence in the room became unbearable, Isabella lifted her head and that James was surveying her, while lost deep in thought.

Isabella cleared her throat uncomfortably as he approached her, circling around her a few times before he came to a stop in front of her. She remained stoic, her spine rim rod straight; refusing to show the man any sign of weakness.

"Of course, you being the sole living heir to your father, it has now become your responsibility to pay his debt, Isabella," James had informed her coldly.

"I . . . err . . . pay his debt . . . but . . . how? I have no money to my name, sir," Isabella had whispered miserably, unable to meet his gaze she turned her head away. Angry tears stung her eyes and she fought to keep them at bay.

James placed his fingers under Isabella's chin, lifting her face so that her brown eyes met his steely gray ones.

"That can be arranged, you will come and work for me, five years of service at the brothel should be enough to pay off any and all debt your father owes," he murmured softly, trailing his fingers down her neck.

Isabella felt an involuntary shudder roll down her spine; James's eyes were cold and his smile wolfish, surely he couldn't mean what she thought he did?

Isabella stepped away from him, fighting the urge to pick up her skirts and run. She was proud and stubborn and loyal to her family, faults or not.

"Sir, I am not sure I quite understand what you are asking?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

James closed in on Isabella, he bent down and whispered softly in her ear, "You shall come and work for me, Isabella. Where you will spend time with all gentlemen callers who pay for your services, your waking hours will be for the sole purpose of entertaining them with your natural charms." James then placed his hand inside the front of her dress, and squeezed the soft flesh of her breasts.

Isabella shoved his hand away, her face turning crimson. James was watching her, his gaze full of mockery.

"And if I refuse?" she demanded, holding her chin up high.

"Why, then, my dear, Isabella, I would be forced to report you to the authorities, after I throw you out of this house and onto the street. I have heard prison is a horrid, rat infested place and the guards are always on the lookout for new conquests, something I am sure they would find in you," James stated coldly.

"You would . . . not . . . why . . . why are you doing this?" Isabella stuttered.

"Because I always collect on my debt, Isabella, I will not be made a fool of. It is simply the way I am," he declared.

She glared at him in anger.

"Make your decision now, for I am not a patient man," James pressured.

What choice did she have really? Isabella did not want to go to prison for god only knew how long. At least the other option had an end date, and who knew? Maybe she could flee the town afterward, leave her past and start anew.

She bit her lip and replied, "Fine, I will do it."

"Excellent. Now, I need you to sign this document, which will bind you, to me, for the next five years," James grinned, before pulling out a piece of paper and thrusting it in her hand.

Isabella walked over to her father's desk and pulled out the quill from the ink jar. With a shaky hand, she signed the on the dotted line, not even thinking to read the blasted thing.

Once she was done and the ink was dry, Isabella handed it back to James, who was rubbing his hands together gleefully. His eyes roamed her body freely and she fought the urge to run, she was his now, he would do with her what he pleased.

Isabella felt her conscience protest against the deeds she had just agreed to commit. Ignoring her guilt, she thought, _Five years is not too bad, is it?_

"First things first, I would like to view the merchandise," James stated as he ripped the front of Isabella's dress, eliciting a startled gasp from her.

Isabella closed her eyes in shame, when his hands made contact with her body. She would not allow him to see how terrified she was. Breathing deeply, Isabella vowed that she would do her best to block out the next few hours.

_Heaven help me, what have I done?_

* * *

As always, I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.

Until next week,  
**xoxx**  
**Zen**


	3. Chapter 3

My thanks to all the usual suspects, my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-reader, **Cassii25** and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart.

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters  
**

* * *

**_Two years later . . ._**

Isabella stood in front of the hearth, staring at the flames, while wondering exactly why James had summoned her to his quarters –her father's house. Everything about the situation seemed to be mocking her. The place had been redecorated and no longer resembled the home she grew up in. Gone were the knick-knacks and paintings that had once adorned the walls,to be replaced by what could only be described as bachelor's furniture.

The house felt cold and unwelcoming. Shame and regret overcame Isabella as she looked around, images of her first dreadful night with James played through her mind. This was the very room were she had lost her innocence. Isabella had been stripped of everything she held near and dear that evening and she blamed it all on James.

Disgust, anger, hurt and hatred boiled through her veins.  
_  
Why had James sent for her? Had he brought her here to remind her of everything she had lost?_  
James rarely ever sought her out anymore, for he had a new toy that went by the name Victoria. She was a fiery woman and had a temper that frightened everyone in her vicinity.

Isabella was glad his attentions toward her had dwindled since Victoria's arrival; she could not stand the man, let alone his intrusion of her body.

The first six months with him had been the worst; James had taken her virginity the very night she had agreed to pay her father's debt. He had then begun tutoring her on how to pleasure a man. Six months of preparation and Isabella still had not been ready to face the shame she felt about being a vessel where men spent their pleasure. Quickly, though, Isabella had learned to steel her nerves and grin and bear it. If she lie pliant under her customer, they were more likely to pay extra for her services, a kiss here, a touch there and additional money was spent. Isabella became known as the seductress, if she smiled at a man, they sought her out for the night and were never disappointed.

Occasionally, James would find an out of town client who desired Isabella's company for more than a night and she would be at their complete disposal until they left. Those were the clients that paid well and some of them doted on Isabella, showering her with gowns and gifts.

Other times she would get an angry husband or a jilted lover who would force themselves upon Isabella, pinching and bruising her tender flesh. They seemed to take pleasure in Isabella's pain, calling her demeaning names and pulling her hair while forcing her to service them.

Isabella had been manhandled, tied up, taken roughly and taken gently –some of her customers were eager to please her- and Isabella was surprised that she sometimes enjoyed their ministrations. Afterwards, she would scrub herself clean and shudder at her body's betrayal. Isabella was used and abused and there was little she could do about it. The truth remained that Isabella was disgusted with what she had become and placed the blame of her burden on James. The mere thought of the man was enough to cause bile to rise into her throat.

"Isabella," James, murmured.

Isabella slowly turned to face him, hatred and disgust written all over her features, she did little to hide her emotions from him. James knew exactly how Isabella felt about him.

"What do you want now, James?" she muttered.

"Tsk ,tsk . . . No greeting, Isabella? I'm surprised . . . where are your manners? Or perhaps being a whore has made you forget your gentle upbringing? Tis a shame, poor Charles must be turning over in his grave," James retorted.

Isabella felt her fists clench and unclench at her sides. A strong urge to claw out his eyes overcame her. Instead, she grit her teeth and sneered, "What is it you want, James?"

" A proposition, my dear, one that would be of great interest to you," he replied.

"I sincerely doubt anything you propose will be of interest to me," Isabella sighed before continuing, "but since I am here, I take that to mean I have no choice but listen to what you have to say, so go ahead."

James glared at her, but she shrugged at him indifferently.

"I offer you a chance for freedom and a fresh start," James began.

Isabella's eyes flew to his face, searching for any signs of mockery –she found none. She felt her heart beat wildly in her chest. _Freedom? A fresh start?_ Isabella fought the urge to bombard him with questions; surely this was a jest or a trap of some sort. Instead she remained calm and while waiting for him to continue.

"Sit down," James ordered; motioning to a chair near the hearth and Isabella complied. "There is much to be discussed; I will give you the instructions only once, so pay attention."

_Freedom . . . a fresh start._ The words echoed in Isabella's head and coursed through her veins. She was determined to accept James' proposition, no matter what it was. Freedom … her heart sang.

* * *

As always, I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.

Until next week,  
xoxx  
Zen


	4. Chapter 4

My thanks to all the usual suspects, my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-reader, **Cassii25** and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart.

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters **

Many of you have asked when this fic is dated. I left it open because I didn't want to go into detail and then get something historically incorrect, which would probs piss someone off. So...yeah.

* * *

"What do I have to do?" Isabella questioned.

She was wary of James' proposition, and the motive behind it.

"Seduce the town priest," James replied.

Isabella gasped. _Seduce the priest? Why, I haven't stepped foot in a place of worship since . . . since . . . your father's death__,_ her conscience reminded her making her feel guilty, she squashed the feeling, after all, a girl who sold her body, should not feel the need to worship or repent. She had no need for churches or holy men.

Isabella remembered the priest to be an ancient, pasty, white old man with a mole on his chin, rancid breath and warts on his nose, she suppressed a shudder. Although he had been kind to her when her father died Isabella did not fancy him as a bedmate. _Why would James want her to seduce such a man?_

"I am sick of him condemning me on Sundays and every other day of the week; his preaching is making us lose good paying customers. There have been whispers around town, they people want to burn down my facilities or run me out of here. I will not have it. I want him to fall prey to the sins of the flesh, perhaps then he will either leave here in disgrace or learn to turn his head the other way. That is of course –if I do not rat him out to the church."

Isabella was at loss for what to say. Part of her wanted to vomit; she was terrified, seducing the old man –if it worked- would surely kill him. She may be someone who sold her flesh to pay a debt, but she did not want to add murder to the list. The other part, the more prevailing one, wanted freedom and the opportunity to leave this wretched life behind her forever.

"Why me?" Isabella asked curiously.

James smiled at her before answering, "Your wide eyed appearance of innocence is enough to ensnare any man, Isabella, even a priest."

She swallowed thickly, even if she were successful at gaining her freedom, she still needed money to start over, or at least references to help her search for a job. But what type of job was available for a woman like her?

James sensed her reluctance and frowned. He realized he was going to have to offer her something other than her freedom, a small cost to pay in order to be rid of the damned priest; the man was driving him mad. The holier than thou people of the town were threatening to burn down his establishments, his money, his sweat and blood – well his whores' sweat and blood- but still.

"If you are successful, Isabella, you will be free to start over, free to leave, free of your father's debt to me. I will also provide you with a thousand dollars to help you start over," James offered.  
_  
A thousand dollars?_ That was more than enough for her to leave this town and start over. Isabella felt her heart leap in joy but she fought to remain calm. If James sensed her happiness, he would give the job to someone else and laugh while she wallowed in misery. She did not trust the man; she would ask for documents to be signed to confirm the deal, that way he would not be able to change his mind once the deed was done.

"I will need papers, signed documents, so you have no chance of changing your mind if I am successful," Isabella stated.

A flicker of anger lit his eyes, and for a fleeting moment Isabella feared she had crossed a line and missed the opportunity to be free of him. Isabella prayed she was wrong.

"Yes, yes, anything," James muttered agreeing to her terms.

"Then I will do it," Isabella said.

"Good," James smiled, obviously relieved.  
_  
What have I gotten myself into?_ Isabella groaned internally.

* * *

As always, I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.

Until next week,  
xoxx  
Zen


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank all the usual suspects, my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-reader, **Cassii25** and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart.

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters.**

Please keep in mind that this is a drabble fic, so some chapters will be longer/shorter than others.

* * *

"Of course you will need to provide me with proof," James said.

"Proof?" Isabella inquired, wondering what exactly James thought would suffice as evidence. Nothing came to mind.

"Yes, proof. The priest wears a chain with gold cross around his neck; I have been told he never takes it off. Bring it back to me, and you will be free," James replied.

"I could just as easily tear it from around his neck, and run, you know," Isabella retorted.

He smiled wolfishly at her.

"I suppose you could, but the priest would seek you out and you would most likely be imprisoned for thievery. But if it were taken by you while he was guilty of fornication, the priest would be forced to remain silent and I will have something to blackmail him with," James stated.

_Black mail, James' reign of terror knows no boundaries, the man has no shame. Nothing is sacred to him, not even God. God? I doubt James even believes in him. _

Isabella contemplated his words, she knew he was right, _but _could she seduce a priest? _Would the old man even be interested?_ After all, he had devoted his whole life to the church; surely sins of the flesh would not be enough to tempt him. _What if he died while committing the act?_ Isabella shuddered. The thought of the unsightly old man huffing and puffing above her with his overgrown belly and wrinkly body was enough to turn her stomach. Then, she imagined three more years of servitude at the brothel under the watchful eye of James, watching her, taunting her, because she had failed and the idea was unbearable.

She swallowed thickly and squared her shoulders.

"How long do I have to complete this proposition?" Isabella inquired.

James stared off to the side for a moment; he appeared to be calculating something.

"A year, and not one day later or the deal will be null," he answered.  
_  
A year, hopefully it will take less than that._

"Okay then, everything is settled," Isabella said as she stood up to leave, eager to be rid of James' company.

She had barely reached the door when James called out her name.

Slowly, Isabella turned around to face him, wondering what else he could want.

"I have been overly kind to you when it came to your father's debt. If you fail, I will collect interest on the money he owed me. Let's see… another two years to the additional debt should suffice," James stated.

Isabella felt her heart skip a beat. Anger coursed through her veins and she struggled to control it. Damn James' guilty, filthy, soul to the pits of hell.

"I will not fail," she sneered, before throwing open the door and exiting the room as quickly as she could.

"We shall see, we shall see," James called after her, his mocking laugh grating on Isabella's last nerve.

_We shall see indeed. I will not let you win, James, no matter the cost._

* * *

As always, I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.

Until next week,  
xoxx  
Zen


	6. Chapter 6

My thanks to all the usual suspects, my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-reader, **Cassii25** and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart.

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters**  
**  
*Warning* This chapter contains rape, please DO NOT READ if stuff like that bothers you.**  
**Also, please, if stories like this are not your cup of tea, SPARE me your hateful reviews and simply click the x at the top of the screen to leave. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I am just about fed up with flamers. **

Everyone else, read on...

* * *

Two nights later…

The door to Isabella's chamber swung open, Isabella jumped at the sound of it hitting the wall.

It was James and he was drunk, angry and cursing. Isabella felt her heart thump wildly in her chest. She knew that his favorite whore, Victoria, had her monthly curse and from the looks of it, had denied James his pleasure. Something Isabella would have found humorous, had he not decided to show up at her door.

James moved toward her on unsteady feet, shoving the papers Isabella had requested into her hand. She waited expectantly for him to leave, but he corned her the way a cat corners a mouse.

"Isabella," James growled, his face was so close to hers, she could smell his rancid breath. Isabella fought the urge to gag.

"What?" she asked, placing a hand on his chest in attempt to ward him off.

"Why must you be so cold? After your father died, I offered you shelter when I could have thrown you onto the streets and sent the authorities after you, and yet you offered me no thanks, no kindness. Have I not just handed you exactly what you wanted from me, signed papers for your freedom once the deed is done. Why, if it were not for my kindness, you would probably be dead. Now, show a man like me some gratitude, love," James murmured softly, stroking her cheek.

"Thank you, James? For what? For turning me into a whore? Or perhaps I should thank you for asking me to bed the priest? You think too highly of yourself," Isabella replied sarcastically before pushing his hand away and turning her back to him.

James grabbed her arm and roughly turned her toward him.

"If you will not do it willingly, than I will force you to respect me, do not forget for one second, Isabella, that I still own you. Just as I have offered you freedom, I can easily take it away, the deal can be given to someone else, now get on your knees like a good whore and show me some respect," James sneered, while unbuttoning his breeches.

Isabella felt her heart lurch forward in her chest. He would not? Would he? His words angered and disturbed her.

She swallowed thickly, before replying, "And if I refuse?"

A dark shadow crossed James' features Isabella noticed his eye twitch; a second passed, then two, the tension in the air could be cut through with a knife. Before she realized it, Isabella was being yanked by her hair; James roared in anger as he ripped open Isabella's dress then shoved her to the floor. Roughly, James spread open her legs and positioned himself above her.

"I own you," he growled, once he thrust into her.

Isabella, turned her head away from him, she knew better than to try and fight him off, it would end badly for her if she attempted it. She did her best to shut down all her feelings, and prayed that it would be over quickly.

"Look at me," James ordered, increasing the pace of his thrusts until they became beyond painful.

Isabella ignored him.

"Look at me bitch! Look at me while I take what is rightfully mine from you. You agreed to pay your father's debt, for now, you belong to me! You will obey me, you filthy whore," he snarled.

James grabbed her face and turned her head so that her eyes met his.

"Yes, that is it, I am your master," he stated, just before he spilled his seed all over her stomach.

Afterward, he got up, buttoned his pants and stood over her defiled body. Isabella did not move, and she refused to acknowledge his presence.

"It is best that you do not forget who your superiors are, Isabella. I will let this little incident slide by this time, but next time the consequences will be far harsher than a quick, rough fuck," James informed her, before turning his back and walking out the door.

The moment he exited the room, Isabella broke down in tears, she felt so disgusted by what James had done to her. She knew it was his way of showing her that she meant nothing to him. James had come to her room not only to give her the papers, but also to remind Isabella of her place. A place she would remain in for far longer than necessary, if her seduction plan was unsuccessful.  
_  
I will not let him get to me. I will not allow him the chance to gloat in my face, I will not fail._ Isabella chanted to herself as she shed what remained of her tattered garments and scrubbed her body clean.

* * *

I bet you hate James even more now, huh?  
I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review.  
*Reviewers get teased.*

Until next week,  
xoxx  
Zen


	7. Chapter 7

My thanks to all the usual suspects, my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-reader, **Cassii25** and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart. Also a HUGE thank you to **Cutestkidsmom** for joining my pre-reader team. I appreciate your help sweetheart!

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters  
**

* * *

Isabella stood outside the church; she was dressed in a green velvet gown and wore a hat with a veil to hide her face, she could not risk being discovered by anyone or her whole plan would become useless.

Isabella's mistress, Jessica, had helped her select her attire; saying that the green in the gown brought out her best features. Isabella had thanked her for her help and the woman had kindly patted Isabella on the back, wishing her luck. Jessica knew how much she despised James and wanted to get away from him. Although her mistress would be sad to see her leave, Jessica knew that it was inevitable that they part ways, be it through the end of her debt, or by fulfilling James' deal. Therefore, she vowed to help Isabella anyway she could, Jessica wanted Isabella to be happy.

Isabella stared at the ancient building with rising trepidation. _What if I enter and suddenly burst into flames because of my blasphemous intentions? At least you will be free of James; besides, it is just a building, a harmless building, where even heathens like me may find sanctuary in._

Tentatively, she walked up the steps; her heart beating erratically in her chest. Isabella pushed the door open and entered the place, her nose was bombarded with various odors, it smelled of mildew, old wood and incense that had probably been burned earlier.

Isabella was surprised when no one paid attention to her, she had expected curious stares to accompany her presence, instead the people sat on the benches, some whispering with their neighbors while others had their heads bowed in silent prayer.

Isabella gazed at the holy water, contemplating whether to use it or not, she had a vision of it becoming filthy once she did, filthy like her body and soul, filthy from all her sins.

_Bah! It is just water. Besides, in for a penny, in for a pound. It would look suspicious if I did not follow the regular church rituals._

Quickly, without a second thought, she dabbed her fingers in the liquid and knelt before the cross, saying a silent prayer for luck.

_Luck? I am asking God for luck with seducing one of his servants? It is a wonder I have not burst into flames yet._

More members of the church bustled into the building and Isabella hurried to take a seat on one of the back row pews. Her purpose was to observe the target without attracting interest to herself.

The choir began to sing while Isabella was fidgeting with her clothes. After what seemed like an eternity, the church became dead silent. Panicking, and immediately assuming that someone must have recognized her, Isabella's head snapped up, she was ready to flee, if someone had found her out. Much to her relief, she realized no one had recognized her, but everyone had fallen quiet due to the arrival of the priest. Isabella's eyes widened in disbelief; this _was not_ the man she remembered. This man was young and handsome and ... not overweight ... at all.

_Is this some kind of joke? Where has the old man gone? What if he has a violent streak? What if he over powers me, or hands me over to the authorities? Running from a fat old man would be easier than running from someone young and obviously in good health. Isabella hoped she was not in over her head. On the other hand, maybe he will be easier to tempt. _Isabella hoped that was the case.

The priest began with an opening prayer, asking forgiveness for their sins and then hymns were sung. Isabella knew the words to some of them, but she did not sing along, she merely observed what was going on. The priest began lecturing about heaven and hell and Isabella tuned him out, she was not here to listen to what he was saying, she was here to entice and seduce.

She had to give him credit though, he seemed extremely passionate about the issues he spoke of and his singing voice was heavenly. Isabella tried to discern how he looked, but she was sitting too far back and could only make out that he had what appeared to be copper hair and that he was fit.

After kneeling for what seemed like the hundredth time, it was time for the bread and wine to be blessed. Isabella felt her eyes begin to droop; she was bored and felt no attachment to anything that was happening, although her parents had been Catholic, they had not been regular church goers, the only times they had set foot in a church was for funerals or the occasional wedding. Slowly, she closed her eyes and meant only to rest them for a few seconds, but fell asleep instead.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
As always, I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.

***Reviewers will get a teaser of the next chapter***

See ya next week!  
xoxx  
Zen


	8. Chapter 8

My thanks to all the usual suspects, my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-reader, **Cassii25** and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart. Also a HUGE thank you to **Cutestkidsmom** for joining my pre-reader team. I appreciate your help sweetheart!

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters **

* * *

_Tap, __tap,__ tap._

Isabella felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw an old lady with graying hair and kind eyes standing before her.

"Excuse me, dear, the services are over for today," the elderly woman said.

"Over?" Isabella questioned, sounding panicked.

_It cannot be over, I have not done what I came to do._

The old woman nodded.

"The confessional is still open if you need to use it. I do not know for how much longer though, I was the last one in there. You might want to hurry if you were meaning to confess something," she told her.

"Thank you," Isabella murmured.

"Good day, child," she said with a small smile, before walking away.

Isabella was thankful that the veil on her hat made her unrecognizable. She wondered just how many members of the congregation had been serviced by her or her peers; she had recognized a few members and recalled their tastes and mannerisms when it came to bedding women. A shudder of disgust ran through her.

_Hypocrites, all of them, pretending to be holy while they sin seven days a week. Why, Michael was with Tanya just last night and I know he is scheduled to visit me tomorrow. Isabella had thought.  
_

Isabella had assumed that she was free from the obligation of entertaining men while she fulfilled James' request, but he had only mocked her when she inquired about it.

"Free of your duties here? Why ever would you think that? I am feeding you, clothing you and housing you, am I not? No, you are not exempt from working, Isabella."As she glared at Michael and the other customers from under her veil, Isabella had thought_, What makes you any better than them?_ Her subconscious sneered. _A sinner, sitting here in a place of worship and planning on committing an even bigger sin than the ones you have already accomplished.  
_  
Isabella pushed her nagging conscience aside and hurried toward the confession booth. She entered and shut the door, the sound of it clicking shut seemed to seal her fate, and there was no escaping it now.

_This is it, do not get scared now._

Silence. The smell of polished wood and incense flooded her senses. In the privacy of the confession booth, Isabella uncovered her face; grateful that no one would be able to see her here. .

_Except God._

_God__;_ Isabella had not thought of him in a while. She had never forgiven him for taking away her parents. Isabella looked around the small, dark, booth and suddenly had the urge to run for her very life. It felt as if the walls were closing in on her. Is this what it feels like to be buried alive? What if the door will not open and I am stuck in here forever?

A clearing of a throat started Isabella out of her disturbing thoughts.

"Is there something you would like to confess, child?" a smooth, velvety voice, murmured.

Isabella was momentarily at a loss for words. Why was she here exactly? Ah…yes… she wanted her freedom back. She couldn't breathe and the already dark booth took on a black hue. Hell, she was going to burn in hell and she knew it. Either that or her purgatory would be spent in a hot, cramped confessional booth while she attempted confession.

A light sheen of sweat covered Isabella's face, her head swam, and she was dizzy, nauseas even. Frantically, she began clawing at her dress, fumbling with the first few buttons at the top in attempt to relive the breathlessness she was feeling. Panicking, Isabella fumbled with the door knob, attempting to exit the blasted booth, but the thing would not budge.

"Child? Is everything okay?" the priest questioned, sounding worried.

_No, nothing is okay. I'm trapped in here and I cannot breathe. Oh my goodness, I cannot breathe.I am going to die._ _Coward!_ Her inner voice mocked. _Do what you came to do before you lose your nerve._

Isabella gasped for breath and whispered, "Forgive me father, for I have sinned." Before she fainted dead away.

* * *

Thanks for reading! As always, I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.  
**Reviewers will get a teaser of next chapter.**

On a side note, this is will be a slow burn, lots of UST in this fic.

xoxx  
Zen


	9. Chapter 9

My thanks to the usual suspects, my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-reader, **Cassii25** and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart. Also a HUGE thank you to **Cutestkidsmom** for joining my pre-reader team. I appreciate your help sweetheart!

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters.  
**

* * *

Father Edward sighed in exhaustion, sagging in the seat of confessional booth. He was glad the day was almost over. As satisfying as it was to serve The Lord, it took a toll on him when he listened to members of his church confess their sins.

He was fairly new in town, and he had been at this church for less than six months. Edward had come here after the previous priest and the three elderly nuns had passed away from some sort of fever. For now, it was only him who stayed here; there were no other occupants at the church.

The place was in serious need of cleaning and maintenance, he thought he should address the subject next Sunday at Mass. There were so many issues that needed to be discussed, like the gambling halls and the whore house. This town was so full of sin it saddened him.

A click of a door indicated he had another person wanting to confess something or other. The scent of freesia hit his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, the booth's occupant was obviously a woman. He waited patiently, as was custom for her to begin.

The lady remained silent, although, she seemed to be shuffling in her seat. A minute passed by and she hadn't said a peep.  
_  
Perhaps she is in need of some coaxing._

Edward cleared his throat and murmured, "Is there something you would like to confess, child?"

Rustling of fabric, she seemed to be struggling; he wondered what was taking her so long to talk to him.

Edward heard her try and open the door, why was she leaving?

"Child? Is everything okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

A loud thud was the only reply he received.

Worriedly, Edward exited his side of the confessional and opened the closed door. Inside, slumped forward and unconscious, was a young lady he did not recognize.

Edward touched her shoulder and shook her gently in attempt to wake her up but she was not responding. After a few failed attempts at waking her, he decided he would try and move her. Fearing that someone would come looking for him while he was tending to the woman, Edward locked the church door. He then returned to the confessional and carefully hoisted its occupant in his arms, slowly; he carried her to his office and placed her on the chaise.

It was there that Edward gazed down upon her and saw her properly for the first time. She was young, petite, and her facial features were delicate. Her long brown hair hung down her back in ringlets. The first few buttons of her dress were undone, and the tops of her breasts were exposed. Pale, white flesh and a rosy hue of what obviously were her nipples taunted him and he felt a forbidden, forgotten stirring in his loins. He looked away before temptation got the best of him, and grabbed a cloak off the chair, concealing her indecency. Edward had learned long ago to ignore the temptation that came with women.

He had made a vow before God and his superiors to remain abstinent. He had made a promise to his father that he would become a priest and he had kept it. He did not regret his choices, even though he often wondered where he would be now if he had not chosen to become a priest.

Edward retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket and wet it with some cool water before her wiped the lady's face with it. She stirred a little, much to his relief.

Edward began to whisper a prayer and a few moments later she opened her eyes and he was lost in their depths. She had the most troubled brown eyes he had ever seen; they seemed to harbor a world of pain, regret and dark secrets. He wondered what made a young lady look so haunted, Edward felt a strong urge to ease whatever plight she was suffering from.

"Where am I?" she mumbled softly, gazing around his office.

"You are in my office, child. You fainted in the confessional booth and I brought you here," Edward answered.

"Oh yes, I remember now, it was extremely stuffy in there. I could not breathe. Sorry if I inconvenienced you, father… err…" She nodded looking embarrassed.

_Poor girl, small, enclosed places must bother her._

"Edward, I am Father Edward. What is your name?" he inquired.

"Isabella," she replied.

_Isabella. She does not look familiar__, I wonder if she is new in town. I have never seen her before__._

"What happened to the previous priest?" Isabella asked.

Ah…so she is from around here. I wonder why I have not noticed her.

"He passed away some six months ago, as did the nuns who served here," Edward answered.

A look of surprise crossed her face.

"Are you from this town, Isabella? I do not think I have seen you before."

The color drained from her face at his question and she sat up, causing the cloak to fall and her breasts to spill forth. Edward immediately averted his gaze and coughed uncomfortably as he struggled to look anywhere but at the display before him.

"I… I…am… from…around," she stuttered, not taking heed to her indecent exposure.

* * *

So...talk about first impressions, huh? I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review.

***Reviewers will get a teaser of the next chapter.**

See ya next week!

xoxx  
Zen


	10. Chapter 10

I'd like to thank my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-readers, **Cassii25, Cutestkidsmom **and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart. And of course a **HUGE **thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.

***I decided to update early, because with my travel plans, the week is looking pretty hectic* Next week, the updates will go back to their normal schedule.**

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters.  
**

* * *

The display in front of him was too much for Edward. His eyes slowly went to her exposed skin and he drank in the sight before him. He was hit with the sudden urge to reach out and grasp the exposed flesh, to lick and suck and touch and caress her breasts. A slow throbbing took place in his loins and he wondered what it would be like to ease it within the girl's thighs.

Quickly, he squelched the image Lucifer was obviously planting in his mind and turned away from Isabella.

_Besides, she is here to confess her sins. How can I ask The Lord to forgive her, when I myself am having sinful thoughts? As soon as she leaves I will repent and say ten __Hail Mary's__. Forgive me Father__,__ and give me strength to fight this temptation. I am your servant and this child needs my help, guide me to do what is right by her._

"You might want to button your dress," Edward muttered.

A faint shuffling of clothes and she was standing before him, dress still unbuttoned.

"What? I am sorry, I did not hear you," she asked, her wide eyes gazing up at him.

Edward reached out with shaky hands and buttoned the first button of her dress. It was extremely inappropriate, he knew that, but he relished in the heat that rushed through him when his hand made contact with her naked flesh, his fingers caressing it for a few seconds while he gazed down at Isabella. Her pupils were dilated and she was breathing heavily. His touch seemed to be affecting them both.

_This is wrong!_

As if he had been burned, Edward quickly removed his hand and closed his eyes, swallowing thickly.

"Please button up your dress, Isabella," he whispered, before opening his eyes.

"Oh…oh! Forgive me father, I forgot that I unbuttoned it when I started to feel faint," Isabella apologized while she re-buttoned her dress. She did not look or sound terribly sorry.

"Are you here to confess your sins, Isabella?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"My…what?"

"Your sins, that is why you were in the booth, is it not?" he pressed.

"Ah…yes, of course it was! Why else would I have been in there?" Isabella said while smiling.

"Okay then, have a seat and let us begin," Edward stated while motioning for her to a chair near his desk. He wanted to put as much space between them as possible.

Once they were both seated, Edward folded his hands and waited for Isabella to begin.

Sensing her discomfort, he cleared his throat and asked, "How long has it been since your last confession?"

"I…I…err…this is my first time," Isabella replied.

_Her first time?_ Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You have never confessed your sins before?"

Isabella nodded.

_Why has she suddenly decided to confess, has something terrible befallen her and given her a wake up call?_ The idea of Isabella acknowledging her sins did not bother him, on contrary; it made him happy that she wanted to admit her sins. He wondered why she had no connection with the church.

"Why?" Edward queried.

"Neither of my parents were particularly religious. The few times we did attend church were for weddings or funerals," Isabella told him.

Ah, so her parents were to blame. Such a shame, a lot of adults put off going to church, neglected their duty toward God and in turn their kids were deprived of the connection to the Lord. Which meant a society where corruption was almost everywhere and community that harbored people like James and his brothels and gambling houses.

Edward prayed day and night that he would be able to assist in cleansing this town of its sins.

"And now? Are you ready to embrace God into your heart?" Edward asked.

Isabella paused for a moment before answering, "Yes."

"Good, admitting your sins is only the first step, but I will help you out along the way. Anytime you are feeling doubt, come to me and I will help ease your insecurities. My doors are always open, Isabella, always."

"Thank you, Father," Isabella murmured.

Edward smiled at her and her smile in return was stunningly alluring, it nearly took his breath away.

"Now child, what sins do you have that you need to confess?"

"All of them," Isabella replied

It would be the question Edward would regret he asked later on, for nothing would have prepared him for the answers he received.

* * *

As always, I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.  
Hope you enjoyed the early update.  
**Reviewers will get a teaser of the next chapter.**

I am visiting home...aka the USA. All the Cali girls in the house say... **WOOT! WOOT!**

Until next time,  
xoxx  
Zen.


	11. Chapter 11

I'd like to thank my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-readers, **Cassii25, Cutestkidsmom **and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart. And of course a **HUGE **thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters.  
**

* * *

_We all have a cross to bear_  
_But in the name of understanding_  
_our problems should be shared_  
_Confide in me, confide in me_  
_I can keep a secret_  
_and throw away the key_  
**_~Hurts~_**  
**_Confide In Me_**

"All of them? How many sins do you have to confess, Isabella?" Father Edward asked while furrowing his brow.

_If you only knew._

Isabella took a deep breath before she replied, "Well, honestly, just one, but it is such a massive one that it seems like quite a few."

Edward looked at her skeptically. Surely someone so young and innocent looking could not have so such a heavy burden to confess? He waited for her to explain.

"I… I… um…err… well, this is certainly proving more difficult than I figured it would be," Isabella muttered under her breath. She was blushing and could not meet his eyes.

"Go on, child, the first step to forgiveness is admitting you are wrong," Edward coaxed.

Isabella swallowed thickly and met his gaze. His deep green eyes were full of concern.  
_  
Why, oh why, is he affecting me this way? Why am I ashamed to admit things to him? Maybe I should think of him as one of my patrons, which will make things easier._

Steeling her nerves, Isabella stared him in the face and asked, "Do you know of James' brothel, Father?"

Edward looked at her in surprise and nodded.

"I know the house of sin, what about it?"

"I work there," she answered.

"Work there? How…as what? Are you a servant there, the cook perhaps?" Edward inquired.

Anger coursed through Edward's veins and he struggled to rein it in. Was this some sort of sick jest?  
Why would she work for a vile man like James? Had he sent her here to plead for his cause?

"Has James sent one of his servants to deter me from putting his den of fornication out of business? He has another thing coming if he thinks I will steer off my path."

Isabella shook her head.

"No, he has not," Isabella lied.

Edward glared at her, and she struggled to remain calm.

"And I am not a servant."

His eyes widened in shock at her statement.

"Why…if … if you are not a servant, then… what are you?"

The silence and tension in the room were so thick. Isabella raised an eyebrow at him, willing him to figure it out for himself.

It took a moment before it dawned on him.

"No," Edward whispered in disbelief. He wanted to shake some sense into her.

"Yes," Isabella affirmed.

For a long moment Edward stared at her -his anger at James forgotten for the time being- he wanted Isabella to deny what she had told him, but the look on her face confirmed she was telling the truth. His heart ached for her, what circumstances had forced this girl to become a …a… he could not even think it.

"Why?" he asked, at loss for words. A hundred different scenarios were running through his head all at once.

"The specifics of how I came about this life are my cross to bear, I will not burden you with them, father. I ask only that you listen to me confess my sins," Isabella responded.

"Go ahead then, confide in me," Edward murmured.

"I cannot stand most of them men who huff and puff above me while we are naked, but the money I make helps me forget the awfulness of it all. There are some men who are rough, but others are extremely gentle and know how to touch me just the right way, I do not deny I find their touch pleasurable or that I pleasure them in return," Isabella said.

She knew it was not like her to be so crass when she talked of her profession, but Isabella thought that in order for her plan to work, desperate measures needed to be taken.

Edward pushed aside the image of a naked Isabella being pleasured by other men; it was not something he wanted to picture, _ever._

"But child, fornicating is a sin. You should not allow anyone who is not bound to you in the eyes of God and the church to take such liberties with your body," Edward admonished.

"It is a little too late for that, is it not?" Isabella scoffed.

Edward shook his head.

"It is never too late to turn to God, Isabella."

She stared at him silently for a long while.

"God has given me no reason to turn to him but perhaps through you, he will open my eyes. Who knows? Maybe I shall give it a try."

"Please do," Edward pled.

"I have one request while I am on this quest though, father," Isabella whispered.

She leaned over his desk seductively, her face was extremely close to his, Isabella's hot breath washed over his face, she had not buttoned up all her dress, and his eyes flicked over her exposed flesh. Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat and forced himself to look in to her eyes. He became lost in their depth, becoming so mesmerized that there was anything he would deny her.

"Anything," He mumbled incoherently.

"Abandon your pursuit of the brothel until I make up my mind," she murmured.

Edward pushed away from her before he could do something he would regret later.

"Please, for me?" Isabella begged softly.

The tone of her voice was his downfall, Edward nodded his head.

"I will do it."

* * *

Thank you for your patience!  
As always I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review.  
**Reviewers will get a teaser of the next chapter.**

Until next week,  
xoxx  
Zen


	12. Chapter 12

I'd like to thank my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-readers, **Cassii25, Cutestkidsmom **and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart. And of course a **HUGE **thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters. I apologize for the delay in updating and not replying to reviews, I am vacay and staying at multiple peoples houses and not all of them have internet. I will reply this weekend, as I will be at my sister's house and she has internet. **

* * *

Are you looking for happiness  
Are you looking for something better  
Do you ever feel emptiness  
Are you scared it's gonna last forever  
_**Hurts -Happiness**__  
_

Isabella had left the church, satisfied that Father Edward had agreed to let the issue of the brothel be for the time being. She had requested that their visits be held in the privacy of his office, for the thought of sitting in the cramped booth once again terrified her beyond reason. Thankfully, he agreed to that also.

**~CS~ CS~ CS~**

Out of all her customers, Isabella was only fond of two, the rest she put up with merely because it was required of her. One of those men was Jacob Black. Isabella had a history of sorts with Jacob, he was her childhood crush, her first kiss, and the one she had hoped to one day marry.

Jacob was four years older than her and at one time he had indeed proposed to Isabella, but Charles had refused to allow it. Isabella would never forget the look of hurt on Jacob's face the day Charles turned his request down. Charles wanted a rich and titled husband for Isabella, and though Jacob was rich, he held no title.

Jacob had been the happiness she wanted in her life, but her father had seen to it that they were kept apart. Isabella had been heartbroken when she found out Jacob had later fallen in love, gotten engaged and married a woman named Leah.

She had not seen Jacob after that; it had hurt her heart knowing that he had gotten over her so quickly.  
It was not until six months after she began working for James, that Isabella finally laid eyes on her former beau again.

_Jacob had been hesitant to take on a mistress, but his wife, Leah had become heavy with child and he was in desperate need of relief. Isabella had not known that Jacob would be her customer that night; she had dressed up and waited in her room, praying that she would have the night off. Isabella's prayers went unanswered, when a soft knock on the door alerted her that she had a customer. _

_A gasp of shock escaped both their lips when they saw each other; Isabella had tried to slam the door shut, the shame of facing Jacob too much for her to accept. He had stuck his foot out at just the right moment, preventing her from closing him out of the room._

"Isabella," he breathed, pushing his way past her, she had no other choice but to shut the door.

He still looked as handsome as ever, older than she remembered, but still her Jacob. The look he gave her was one of complete bewilderment.

"Hello_,__ Jacob," she whispered her face hot with embarrassment._

Isabella wanted nothing more than to disappear; she crossed her arms over her chest in attempt to hide the raunchy outfit she was wearing.

"Is this some kind of joke? Why are you here?" Jacob asked through narrowed eyes.

Isabella fought back tears as she answered, "No, not a joke, Jacob. And I am here because…because…"

"Why, Bella, tell me why you are in this God awful place!" Jacob demanded, coming forth and grasping her by the arms.

"Charlie owed James money, it was the only way to pay him back," Isabella muttered miserably.

"The only way? Why did you not come to me Isabella, I would have helped. Screw that, I will help. How much does your father owe?" Jacob asked, his face was dark with anger.

It would have been so easy to accept his offer. But in the long run it would bring him trouble Jacob did not want and need.

"No Jacob, you will not pay my father's debt. What will the town people say? More importantly, what will your wife say? What will she think? You paying my debt will only bring you misery and rumors you do not need!" Isabella stated.

With a loud huff of annoyance, Jacob let her go. His eyes finally taking in her appearance, Isabella blushed under his dark gaze.

"You are even more beautiful than I remember," Jacob murmured, cupping her chin.

"I have missed you, Jacob, why are you here? I thought you were happily married?" Isabella inquired.

A pained look crossed his face and he swallowed thickly while his eyes roamed her body.

"I love Leah, but lately…she has…we…have not…she is with child and after so many miscarriages, I am terrified to go near her," Jacob told her.

Isabella felt a twinge of jealousy when Jacob talked about his wife, but she crushed her feelings and put on a brave front.

"Well then, let me take care of that," Isabella said as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

Have you ever thought of me Jacob, over the years have you ever imagined what might have been between us? There is emptiness in my heart because I lost you.

"I love my wife," Jacob kept muttering over and over between kisses.

"Of course you do," Isabella replied, cradling his face.

Jacob slowly overcame his trepidation and with unsteady hands he caressed Isabella's breasts then slowly undressed her.

"I hated your father for denying my marriage proposal," Jacob murmured.

Isabella's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You are beautiful, Isabella, you always were, never stopped wanting you," Jacob told her huskily before burying himself in her.

Isabella welcomed him with open arms, if she could not have Jacob as a husband than she would take him as a lover.

* * *

Thank you for you patience, as always, I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review.  
Until next week,  
xoxx

Zen


	13. Chapter 13

I'd like to thank my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-readers, **Cassii25, Cutestkidsmom **and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart. And of course a **HUGE **thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters. I apologize for the delay in updating and not replying to reviews, I am vacay and staying at multiple peoples houses and not all of them have internet.**

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, Father Edward could not stop thinking of the intriguingly sinful brunette he had carried into his office.

Isabella- her eyes and face haunted his dreams, and his every waking moment. He could not forget the delicious heat that radiated off her body or the feel of Isabella pressed against his body while she was unconscious. Visions of her bare breasts were what came to mind whenever he entered his office.

Edward was taken aback by the feelings she stirred in him. She sells her body for money. His subconscious kept reminding him. Still Edward could not help but wonder what circumstances had forced her to become one, or if Isabella had chosen the lifestyle of her own accord.

What madness she had confessed to him. She enjoyed men touching her, defiling her. Edward found himself wondering once or twice what it would be like to defile her; he had caught himself and stopped, asking the Lord for forgiveness. Yet, no amount of fast or prayer was enough to drive Isabella from his thoughts.

_Why oh why did I agree to stop pursuing the issue of James and the blasted brothel_? He found himself wondering almost every single night.

Edward was no stranger to the sins of the flesh, he had not always been a priest, before he had chosen to become one he had taken a few women, he knew the pleasures they offered. But those days were gone, done and over with.

_I am committed; I have taken an oath before God and the Church. I will remain celibate as long as I am in God's service._

It was not like Edward to turn his back on blatant sin, and yet Isabella had stirred something in him, and because of her, Edward had reluctantly agreed to her blasphemous request. He hoped to high heaven that God would forgive him.

**~CS~CS~CS~**

It was Sunday again.

As Edward bathed and got dressed for the sermon he could not help but wonder if Isabella would turn up for the church services.

While he lit the incense and the choir members began arriving Edward's eyes kept wandering toward the door, in search of the one who haunted his thoughts.

Part of him hoped she would come, for he was sure that seeing her amongst the church members would make her lose her forbidden appeal. The other part, the more dominant part prayed that Isabella would not attend; that way he would be able to consider their agreement null and would continue to pursue his intention of putting James out of business.

Edward could not help but question if James had been the one to send Isabella to him as a distraction. Was this all some sort of sick façade? The girl had seemed sincere when she denied James had sent her.

James – the vile man's name left a bad taste in Edward's mouth. The fool had the audacity to offer Edward a bribe as payment for ignoring any inappropriate activities. In other words, he wanted Edward to turn a blind eye to whatever sins happened in this town.

"It is what the previous priest did, we had an agreement," James had told him.

Well, if the dead man had accepted bribes, Edward refused to continue down the old man's corruptive path. No, it was time for changes to occur. This town needed help, badly.

As for Isabella, Edward just had to trust his gut instinct about her. But the question was, could he trust a whore?

* * *

**Thank you for continuing to have patience with me.**  
I have some really good news! My family and I are moving back to the USA.  
I found a job, so no more overseas living for me! **WOOT!**

As always, I welcome any thoughts or comments you have in a review.  
Until next time,  
xoxx  
Zen


	14. Chapter 14

*Taps microphone* Umm...is there anybody who hasn't lost faith in me? Yes, I am alive. LONG story. RL bit me in the ass, HARD. A move back to the States, a new job and a new house later, here sit, before my laptop writing again. My life has been nothing but hectic. But I am back.

Anyway, kudos to my super awesome beta, Readingama and my totally fantastic pre-reader Cassii25. I love you ladies 4 ever!

* * *

_Love has earth to which she clings,  
With hills, and circling arms about –  
Wall within wall, to shut fear out_.

_**~Robert Frost~ Bond and Free.**_

It was Sunday morning and Isabella had spent the night before and most of the morning drinking and smoking cigars, again, which was not uncommon for her after a visit from Jacob.

He had spent the early hours of night with her, pleasing her and taking pleasure from her. He broke the news Isabella had been dreading as he was getting dressed.

"I do not know when I will see you again, Bells. The doctor told Leah she will be completely healed in a few more days," Jacob said, with his back turned to her.

"Oh," Isabella whispered, the familiar fear and anxiety that accompanied Jacob's absence began creeping through her. It was always thus, whenever he left her.

Isabella swallowed thickly, fighting back tears; refusing to show him how heartbroken his words made her feel.  
_  
Why does it have to hurt every __goddamned__ time he leaves? I should be used to it by now_, Isabella wondered.

_It is because you crave a life with __him. You__ want to be the one who occupies his heart. Instead, when he looks at you, all he sees is the whore you have become, a place to spend his lust and nothing else._

Because she loved Jacob; Isabella still clung to the hope that one day they would be together as husband and wife. Of course, hopes and dreams do not always come true, but the heart is often blind and the mind refuses to think straight where love is concerned.

The fact of the matter was Jacob loved his wife, and no amount of fondness or lust or whatever it was he felt toward Isabella would be enough for him to leave Leah.

Jacob knelt beside the bed and cradled her face in his hands, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Goodbye, Isabella," he murmured, before standing up.

Pausing near the table, by the door, he pulled out a few bills, placed them on it, and with a heavy sigh, left the room.

Customers paid James for her services, but Jacob _always_ left her a tip at the end of his visits. She usually was thankful for any and all money she received, but not this time, somehow Isabella felt degraded. It seemed as if the cash on the table mocked her, reminding her of all she was and was not.

_You are a whore__,__ a complete nobody__. __Y__ou are neither a wife nor a mother__,__ and you are most certainly not a decent, respectable member of society._

Unable to cope with the circumstances, Isabella had attempted to drown out her sorrows by smoking and drinking. It was not until Jessica had stopped by to help chose her church attire that Isabella had even remembered her meeting with the priest. By then she was so well into her cups that she could not think nor see straight.

"Isabella! You knew today was a day you go to church, what possessed you to drink, girl?" Jessica chastised.

Isabella slumped forward and mumbled under her breath.

"Jacob, Jacob is almost always the reason I get drunk," she muttered miserably.

Jessica tsked a few times and shook her head while giving Isabella sympathetic pats on the back. Unable to bear the burden of her failures and the pain of Jacob's loss any longer, Isabella began to sob.

Jessica was the only person who knew about Jacob. Luckily for her, Isabella had been fortunate enough not to have any run-ins with any of her, or Charles' former acquaintances.

The Madam was no stranger to loss and pain; she too, had come to this life by unlucky chance. Jessica's husband Michael had been a bartender at one of James' saloons; he had borrowed a hefty sum of money from James to buy Jessica an expensive trinket for their first year wedding anniversary and a few days later, Michael turned up dead.

As payment for her husband's debt, James had offered Jessica two choices; work for him, or be turned over to the authorities. Seeing no other options, Jessica had accepted his offer, after all, she had no living relatives and the love of her life was gone. So had begun the life of selling her body, and in time, she learned to ignore the townspeople's disgusted looks and their vile whispers. Jessica's loss made it easy for her to sympathize with Isabella. Plus, she had taken a liking to the poor girl; Isabella was kind and friendly to everyone she crossed paths with.

Jessica's fondness of Isabella had nothing to do with the situation at hand, and the Madam knew if Isabella did not leave soon to perform her duty, the wrath of James would befall upon both their heads.

"Hurry now, Isabella, now is not the time for your moping and self pity. You have to get ready to leave, and quickly. James asked me to check that you left. Luckily for you, he is preoccupied with Victoria at the moment or there would have been hell to pay," Jessica chided as she helped Isabella up.

**CS~CS~CS~CS~CS**

Forty minutes later, on legs that barely supported her weight, Isabella teetered into the church. Jessica had tried in vain to sober Isabella up, but the brandy in her system had other ideas. The church door slammed loudly behind Isabella, causing her to start in fright. Her head throbbed and her stomach was protesting. Isabella said a silent prayer, hoping that her stomach would not betray her.

Luckily for Isabella, no one in the church noticed, they were all engrossed in the sermon. No one that is, except the priest. His green eyes landed on her, it felt as if they were able to penetrate through the veil she was wearing. To Isabella, it seemed as if Edward could see deep into her dark sinning soul.

For a moment so brief, Isabella could have sworn that he smiled, her heart skipped a beat because of it.

_My. I forgot how handsome he is. I wonder how those lips would feel against mine._

Edward's voice caught, and he attempted to cover it up with a cough, while averting his gaze from Isabella's form.

Feeling a little miffed that she was unable to keep his attention for longer that a moment, Isabella stumbled drunkenly over to the nearest pew, sat down, and promptly tuned out Edward and his sermon.

While seated, Isabella began to plot the many wicked ways she could carry out her plan and be rid of James forever. The alcohol in Isabella's system, paired with her prior feelings of loss and dejection made it easier for Isabella to push her conscience aside for the time being.

_Besides, this does not only have to be about escaping James. Edward most certainly is wonderful to look at, and he seems to be able bodied. Maybe I will enjoy corrupting him. I might as well enjoy the last man who will probably ever touch me_. _Oh, and touch me he will, I will entice him with all the pleasures my flesh has to offer and I intend to thoroughly take pleasure in it._

For Isabella knew that no respectable man would take a soiled woman as their bride, and therefore had resigned herself to the fact that she would end up a spinster

Yes, the brandy gave Isabella the boldness and courage she otherwise lacked. So, in her drunken state of mind, Isabella saw no harm in enjoying herself a bit.

* * *

To those of you who left me a review before and got no reply form me, I apologize.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Until next time!  
xoxx  
Zen


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for sticking with me. Your support amazes me.

All my love and respect to, Readingmama, the lovely beta with a whip and my pre-reader, Cassii25.

* * *

"_**It is much easier to suppress a first desire than to satisfy those that follow."**_  
**~Francois De La Rochefoucauld~**

It was as if Edward felt Isabella's presence the very moment she had walked in. Every fiber of his being knew the girl had arrived. He glanced up from his sermon book and his eyes landed on Isabella, recognizing her at once, despite the veil.

_She turned up._

Fluttering sense of relief overcame him.

_The girl must be serious about repenting._

A brief smile of triumph crept to Edward's lips before he remembered where he was, _who he was__,_ and the memory caused him to look away.

The rest of his sermon went by in a haze; he tried to evade looking at Isabella, for Edward knew she did not want any attention drawn to her. Plus, he did not need the added distraction, his mind was already wandering. Yet, try as he might, Edward couldn't resist glancing at the girl briefly, every now and then. Isabella sat stoically; she seemed to be lost in her own world. Edward found himself wondering what was preoccupying her mind; he wanted to go and sit by Isabella, hold her hand and ease her mind from whatever was bothering her.

After the sermon, Edward went about the usual routine of taking confession. The sins were always the same. _I touched myself inappropriately, Father._ _I took the Lord's name in vain, Father._ _"I spoke badly about so and so, Father._ As was customary, he offered those who had sinned, prayers and advice, before reminding them to pay proper penance.

Edward was eager to get to Isabella but he was unable to pinpoint why exactly; something about the girl drew him in. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief when the last person left the confession booth, he quickly exited his confines and Edward's eyes roamed the church in search of her, but to his great disappointment, Isabella was nowhere to be found.

_She must have grown weary of waiting. Or maybe she has an appointment with one of her customers._

The thought made Edward's blood boil and his stomach churn. He did not want to picture Isabella naked with any man.

_Any man other than __you__, that is._

"No," Edward muttered allowed. He did not want to imagine Isabella with him either; it was wrong, so wrong.

_Ahh…but think, all the pleasures Isabella will bring you__,__ remember how her body felt against yours. How her breasts looked so tempting. You long to touch her, to bury yourself within her, to sample her hidden treasures._

Edward shook his head as he bolted the church doors, locking the building for the day.

"I want to help Isabella, not fornicate with her," Edward stated aloud, but he knew that was a lie.

_Liar. You want to undress the girl, kiss her, touch her, and sate yourself within __her__. Soft skin, full round breasts, rosy nipples, it is the pleasure of the flesh you seek. You are no stranger to how good it feels-being with a woman__. __  
_

The images his mind conjured up made Edward's britches feel tight. It was true, he did want Isabella and in the most primitive way a man wanted a woman. Edward knew he would have to increase his prayers and beg the Lord to give him strength. Slowly, Edward treaded toward his office.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice her at first, but once Edward did, all thoughts of God, prayer, and religion fled his mind.

She was reclining on the chaise in nothing but her undergarments, but they were unlike the undergarments of a civilized woman, no, the contraption Isabella wore was what lustful men's dreams were made of. There were no pantaloons, just a one piece, black, see- through suit, which covered Isabella's body from her breasts to her nether regions. Her arms, neck and thighs were left exposed. Even her bosom was barely covered, and to him it seemed that even the slightest movement would unveil the lush delights she had to offer.

Edward froze in shock, he felt himself swell as his pants became tighter still. Part of him wanted to run for the hills, but it seemed that his feet had taken root to the ground.

"Isabella?" he whispered in surprise and in question.

"Yes, Father?" she murmured huskily, looking him directly in the eyes as she shifted positions, her breasts bounced with her movement.

"What are you doing in here?" Edward queried softly, as he walked toward her. He fought to keep his eyes on her face, but they kept roaming the expanse of her creamy white thighs. Edward desperately wanted to spread them and touch Isabella in her most intimate place.

A pout formed on Isabella's lips before she answered, "Why, Father Edward, have you forgotten our appointment today? It is Sunday, is it not?"

"Yes, but…"

"And we did agree upon meeting in your office, did we not? Or do you want me in that dreadful confession both?" Isabella inquired; looking up at him while batting her eyelashes. Edward now stood hovering above her.

An image crept into his mind before he could stop it, Isabella riding him while he sat listening to someone confess their sins.

_I do want you in the confession booth, just not in same the way you think._

"No, not in the confession booth, and yes, that is all true, but why are you undressed?" he asked.

A slow, lazy, smile spread across Isabella's face and her hands reached up to grabbed his cloak, hooking one slim leg behind his knees. With a strength he would have never imagined she possessed, Isabella yanked Edward down on so that he was lying on top of her. He threw out one of his arms at Isabella's side, catching his weight on it, for fear of crushing her.

"Does my being half naked bother you, Father?" she inquired softly, her warm breath wafting across his face.

* * *

Thanks for reading! As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Until next time,

xoxx  
Zen


End file.
